Various types of wind-actuated power alternators are known in the art for converting wind power into electrical power. However, many conventional wind-actuated power alternators have a complex design which renders the alternators inefficient. Furthermore, many conventional wind-actuated power alternators have unenclosed rotating blades which can be harmful to wildlife. Therefore, a wind-actuated electrical power alternator is needed which is efficient, environmentally-friendly and does not pose a danger to wildlife.